


I Choose You: Amour

by ScytherNoSwiping



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/M, High School, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytherNoSwiping/pseuds/ScytherNoSwiping
Summary: "You chose him over me?" He gasps out breathless over her conclusion."I'm sorry Ash." I whisper to him as he narrows his eyes at Calem. I could see anger in his eyes and knew he would attack Calem."Take care of her Calem or you'll regret it." Ash growls before he turns around sharply while holding back tears.Serena's life was perfect until she met Ash, the most popular boy in school; her life basically turns upside down afterwords.





	I Choose You: Amour

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pokemon! Just the little pain in the rear Nathan Ketchum!

I stood in front of him with tears in my eyes; every bone is my body was still as stone. His face was covered up by shadows. Like the rain wasn't much help to hide his tears from escaping his eyes. The scar on his cheek was still visible from my angel. The scar I created.

"Aren't you going to say it? I know you want to say I hate you." He grumbles looking away from me as I scowl at his notable anger. Was he drunk. . . because of me? "Come on, Serena, I know you want to say it."

"You don't know me, Ash. You don't know my feelings." I told me loud enough so he can hear over the rain. I shivered as he shifted his cold eyes over at me. "Your drunk, Ash! This isn't you!"

He scoffs as he lifts a hand to cover his scar on his cheek. "Of course this is me, Serena! I wasn't born yesterday." He hisses as he glares at me. My eyes widen as I heard everything coming from his mouth. "I am not drunk! Do you think I would start drinking over this subject?" He questions harshly as I took a step back. "Don't you dare answer that." He growls again.

What was wrong with him? He normally isn't like this when he's angry. How should I know? Oh right, because I am the one who started this. Am I? No I didn't choose to speak with Ash in the first place. I never wanted to fall in love with this boy in the first place. I only wanted some peace in my life. Then how is this peace? Admitting your love to an angry half drunk idiot isn't peace! Okay so he claims that he isn't drunk big mistake! He is drunk because I can see his eyes. They aren't normal. This Ash isn't normal. This isn't my Ash. The popular boy in school Ash that I fell for by mistake only to get Calem to like me.

"Ash please just listen! I know I made a horrible mistake but please forgive me?" I ask him cowering as I take a step back again. That was a mistake. Ash took a step forward as if he was dancing. Before I could say anything he pins me against the lamp post.

"Why should I forgive you? You are Calem's. That idiot is gonna use you like there's no tomorrow. You want me to forgive you for that!" He shouted as his face was inches away from mine as he grips tightly at my arms. I close my eyes as I could feel his breath on my skin. It was warm against the cold harsh rain. "Tell me you hate me and then I will leave you with Calem."

My hair was damp from the rain, but I could feel it clinging to the lamp post. Ash's hands were pinning me to the post making me unable to move. Those words stabs me repeatedly in the heart as I reopen my eyes.

"Ash, please just calm down. I don't want to say it."

"Then I'll leave you and Calem and go off towards Hoenn to study there." His voice cracks as he lifts himself off me. The warmth of his body next to mine, was now gone leaving me with the cold harsh air in its wake. "Goodbye Serena. Forever."

Ash please don't do this. Your my everything. Not Calem. He isn't you.

"Ash," I whimper out loud as he walks towards his bike. Next I know was a figure pulling up in a black SUV next to Ash's bike and takes out a gun and points it at him. Then I heard the bullet. Then I saw Ash keel over onto the ground with a thud. The SUV sped off with a screech.

My scream woke up the neighbors.

**Author's Note:**

> Its gonna be Serena's POV throughout the story. Its not gonna be multiple POV's . Hopefully you guys like it. Please give me some feedback why you like it. It'll help me to learn what you guys like about my stories.
> 
> See you soon boys and girls,
> 
> Dare to be inspired!


End file.
